Harry Potter's Journey Through Sixth Year
by HPClan
Summary: In Harry's sixth year, his friends think it's best for Harry to join the Ireland Quidditch team. But will it really help him unfold his future especially that there's the prophecy waiting for him? Nymphadora Tonks, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts te
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

**"Arabella Figg"**

The aftermath that happened to Sirius Black from falling from the veil did changed Harry's personality towards everything that he could put his mind into. No matter how strong Harry got to be, how much practice he did to protect his loved ones from his enemy, Lord Voldemort, there will always be some sort of weakness that he cannot face. Instead of confronting these realities, he bury them somewhere far away – as though in a lost memory. Though Harry appeared to have the will to act and the capacity to save people, and that will makes him ready to fight, the past is his frailty. The death of Sirius affected him so much. It is no longer around him but inside him. The war is no longer a struggle to survive, but a struggle to forget. Harry can understand the long hard road he has paved to get where he is now, but he couldn't let slip the memories when he is with his godfather, happy and alive.

Those days of struggling are over now, but the imprints created in war's path remain an unseen battle.

As Harry recollects those memories, he is sitting on his bed, clutching a picture of his parents' wedding day, where Sirius could be seen staring back, smiling and waving along his parents. It's been two months since he last saw his godfather differently from the handsome face in the picture. But Sirius managed, for a change, to hastily tidy his hair and refresh his appearance after his breakout in Azkaban prison for being convicted of murder that he didn't do at all. But now, after getting so excited and upset over matters that are incredibly trifling, it all ends up in one aspect; the death of Sirius Black.

Harry was determined that all death was his fault, if it hadn't been for the stupid prophecy, his parents could still be alive, caring for him and loving him as neither of the Dursleys did for fifteen years. And Sirius could still be with them, laughing and joking around. But it will only be just a memory, pretending that it happened, but no… it will still be the same as how his life were running; starting from how he was being treated by the Dursleys and the taunts of his least favorite Potions master, Severus Snape, then overcoming those troubles he has been through along with his friends and the members of the Order, and the hopes that Lord Voldemort will be gone forever. _That's always the cycle of my life…_ thought Harry miserably.

He wanted to cry but anger and sympathy was creeping on him. _Crying wouldn't do anything_, he said to himself, _it would never make them come back to life… _"NEVER!" he shouted across the now filled with bright patches of morning light bedroom. Harry kicked his school trunk and heaved his face with his both hands, feeling miserable. He never quite got the hang of talking to anybody when the moment he left Hogwarts. Even the Dursleys left him on that state, never cared. Maybe because the threat of Mad-Eye Moody last June affected them so much and feared that Moody might come back and do something stupid.

So at long last, when the sun had finally risen, the Dursleys didn't even bounded in his bedroom, to question him for his shouting early that morning or no one even called him to make breakfast as Aunt Petunia always did. Harry seems satisfied at this but for not calling him to have breakfast after an hour, seems to be getting too far.

He stood up and headed downstairs for breakfast. He reached the kitchen where he saw his Aunt making the chores and said hastily once she saw Harry enter the kitchen, "Your food is in the table, eat it now before it gets cold."

Harry made his way at the table and saw, to his surprise, that there are great deal of food left just for him, "Wow!" he said delightfully over the amount of food in the table. He sat down and began to eat.

Mr. Dursley was reading the newspaper in the living room and Dudley, Harry's cousin, was watching over the television while glancing at Harry with a combination of hunger and disgust. _Maybe Uncle Vernon, before I went down to breakfast, told to leave me with more food, which is why Dudley loathed me very much…_ yeah, that would be it, Harry thought to himself while smirking behind Dudley's huge back.

Uncle Vernon didn't seem to notice that Harry entered the kitchen and was now eating with dignity when he asked his wife, Petunia, "Where's Harry?"

Aunt Petunia pointed his eyes on the kitchen table where Harry was. Harry looked at Uncle Vernon and was about to ask why when Uncle Vernon buried his face immediately on the newspaper. Harry swore that there's something going on, but he focused on his plate instead because his Aunt was staring at him, waiting for him to get done.

Harry seems to wonder how his Aunt Petunia would stare at him that long and that it really makes him feel irritated, so he grudgingly ate his food fast. The moment he finished eating, Aunt Petunia grabbed his plate and washed so serenely and no one even bothered to just make out a sound. Trying to ignore this, Harry quietly headed to his room.

Just as he threw open the door of his bedroom, a doorbell rung downstairs, leaving him standing motionless, listening to who came early this morning.

"Arabella!" Harry heard Uncle Vernon say, he shuddered at the thought: cats everywhere, mess everywhere, old, cranky lady. But the mere fact that the Dursleys didn't know is that, Mrs. Figg is a squib, pretending to be a muggle just like the Dursleys so she could follow the orders from Dumbledore for protecting Harry outside the wizarding world. It's also a shock from Harry to know the real identity of Mrs. Figg when the last time he and his cousin were attacked by two dementors between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk.

He thought of Mrs. Figg as a batty old lady at first, who always adore having great bunch of cats inside her house where you can't even walk straight but merely stumbles before reaching any place inside her house. But Harry seems to be changing his attitude towards Mrs. Figg. He never shows his abrupt change of attitude to Mrs. Figg from the Dursleys, fearing that Dumbledore's plans might be ruined – and that again will be his fault.

Harry sat comfortably on his bed after closing the door behind him, trying to hear the cheerful voice of Aunt Petunia in the kitchen, "Arabella! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Petunia! So nice to see you! I'm just wondering if I could ask a favor? See, I'm having a hard time at my house at the moment and thought to have Harry to help me with something and I think he'll be staying there for a couple of hours, isn't that fine?" asked Mrs. Figg sweetly.

Harry's stomach lurched on hearing this. _Does that mean there's something Mrs. Figg wanted to tell me? Like a message from Dumbledore? Or from the members of the Order?_ Harry thought to himself, frowning. _Or rather clean Mrs. Figg's house instead as what she favored from Aunt Petunia?_

"Oh, sure! That would be fine. He's probably on his bedroom." said Aunt Petunia. "He never comes out of his room right after his arrival from – school. Would you like me to call him upstairs?" she continued rather far-fetched.

Harry gazed from the door. He stood up immediately and got himself a book, which is a Christmas gift from Lupin, entitled _Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts_ and sat down, pretending to read before Aunt Petunia come in.

A few moments later, the door creaked open, and a thin, blonde hair appeared, along with her usual fussy looks. "Mrs. Figg is here and she wants you downstairs."

After telling this to Harry, Aunt Petunia made her way back downstairs not waiting for Harry whether he agrees to come down or not. Harry, however, stood up, closed the book where he laid it in his bed and went downstairs.

It was quite a while before Harry spotted Mrs. Figg seated in the living room, waiting for him while having a few chat with Uncle Vernon. "Yes… yes… it's outrageous to have those unfamiliar substitutes working on our department – ah Harry!" Harry entered the living room, and stood behind the door between Uncle Vernon and Mrs. Figg and saw her staring at him with humility.

"Nice to see you again!" said Mrs. Figg. "Well, we'd better get going then." she said to Uncle Vernon and stood up from the sofa. "Harry, why don't you come with me and help me with something?" she said sweetly while holding Harry's arm.

It was a bright day when Harry and Mrs. Figg stepped out onto the doorstep, flickering their eyes out from the light above them. Just as Mrs. Figg closed the door behind her, she smiled and winked at Harry. She withdrew a small envelope from under her shirt and showed it from Harry's nose. "Here, take this." she said to Harry.

Harry was about to open the envelope when Mrs. Figg interrupted and said in a whisper, "Don't open it here. You're uncle –" she pushed down Harry's both hands and said, "Keep it first to your pocket."

Harry pocketed it and muttered to Mrs. Figg, "What is it?"

"Later," she said while glancing left and right into the pavement. "you'll see." She then walked slowly out on the Dursleys doorstep while clutching Harry's arm. They walked a while in Magnolia Crescent and took right to reach Mrs. Figg's house.

The moment they saw the house, Mrs. Figg beckoned Harry in front of her and made their way at the door. There were a small bunch of cats playing outside the house and was trying to tear down apart the flowers that were beautifully cultivated below the window, which Harry noticed before entering.

Upon entering the house, Mrs. Figg immediately locked the door as Harry pulled out the letter in his pocket. Without Harry's knowing, Mrs. Figg went to the kitchen and left him in the living room. Harry opened the letter and read it. _Its from Dumbledore…_ Harry muttered to himself. _Maybe it has something to do about Voldemort or the Order…_ He concluded.

He sat on the couch, which was near the window, then came in Mrs. Figg who was carrying a tray with juice and some cookies. "Here Harry, eat these before you read the—Oh! I suppose you already read the letter." Mrs. Figg said when she saw the letter was open.

"Yeah." Harry said then stared at Mrs. Figg blankly. "Why does Dumbledore want to see me?" He asked.

"I don't know, Harry." she said softly. "Maybe he has something to tell you…" she added.

Harry took a cookie then stood up, went near the window then stared at the cats playing outside. He then again noticed the beautifully cultivated flowers near the window. "Beautiful…" He commented.

"Why, thank you Harry." Mrs. Figg said as she glanced at the grandfather's clock in the living room. "They should be here any minute now…"


	2. The Letter

Chapter 2 "The Letter" 

BLAG!

"What was that!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh! They're here!" Mrs. Figg stood up immediately and went straight to the kitchen. Harry followed her.

"Get off me you!" said Ron.

"Ron! Hermione! What are you two doing here?" said Harry looking shocked.

"Oh Harry! You look terrible! Look at yourself! Did the Dursleys did something bad to you?" Hermione said while she embraced Harry. _Here we go again… _Harry smiled then said,

"No, Hermione. They didn't do anything at all." Harry looked around and saw Mad-Eye Moody with Lupin talking to Mrs. Figg. He approached the three and said, "What brings you here?"

"Us?" said Lupin then gave a meaningful nod to Mad-Eye Moody. "Well then, we're here to tell you that we'll fetch you the day after tomorrow because Dumbledore told us to. Is it okay with you Harry?" Harry just nods his head. "Okay. We've better get going now. Ron, Hermione, prepare yourselves for another apparition." Mad-Eye Moody instructed the two.

"Wait a minute," Harry said to Lupin before apparating. "How come the four of you have to leave now? I mean, can't you all stay for a while?"

Lupin glanced at the three then stared back to Harry and said, "Oh no, Harry. Dumbledore told us not to be long, and we're helping Ron and Hermione for their apparition." Lupin glanced at his watch then added, "Well, we'll best be off."

Lupin motioned towards Mad-Eye Moody, then for a few seconds, they're gone.

Harry asked Mrs. Figg if he could stay at her house for the next few hours. Harry who was expecting that Mrs. Figg won't let him stay, was slightly shocked when she agreed and said, "It's a great idea my dear!"

As for Harry, he just stayed outside the house and stared at the cats whose playing with Mrs. Figg. _At least in here I can escape the loneliness I feel whenever I'm in the Dorsey's house… _he said to himself. After a few hours, he looked up in the red-orange painted sky then stood up. "Mrs. Figg, I think I should go now. Thanks for letting me spend my time here," he said thankfully.

"It's my pleasure, Harry," she said as she nodded. Harry slowly walked out in the house of Mrs. Figg.

While walking along Magnolia Crescent, in the side of his eye he saw a huge black dog that is sitting in the pavement as if it was looking at him intently like a dog misses his master so much. He took the chance to look at the other side of the pavement but to his disappointment, he saw nothing. _It's just my imagination… I'm just imagining things…_ he said to himself.

Harry again thought about what happened before Sirius Black fell from the veil. _If only I could turn back time, I could have saved Sirius' life there… if only I could turn back time… if only I could… _he said to himself repeatedly.

As he reached Privet Drive, his scar suddenly felt on fire then he could see what Voldemort could see. He saw the Death Eaters, many of them, were surrounded to Voldemort, saying things he couldn't even understand. He was holding his head when suddenly Dudley tapped him in the shoulder. "Hey, what are you doing here?" he said to Harry. Harry didn't speak. He was just standing there and looking at Dudley. "What are you looking at?" Dudley said and pushed Harry.

"Not now Dudley… not now…" Harry said as he turned his back to Dudley and headed to the house.

When Harry entered the house, dinner was already in the table. Harry sat on his chair and waited for Dudley to come. "You eat first, Harry." Aunt Petunia said. He then started eating everything in his plate. He chocked when he _think _he saw an elf's ear and wide eyes staring boldly at him then gone after a few seconds. He immediately drank his glass of water and stood up. "Thanks for the dinner." he said, then walked out of the kitchen and went straight to his room.

"Dobby? Dobby is that you? Dobby, come out! I know you're here." Harry said. "If you don't come out, I'll tell Dumbledore that you're here." He continued warningly. Then with a sudden BANG, Dobby appeared before Harry's eyes.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"Dobby just want to see Harry Potter, sir," said Dobby. "Dobby also wants to give this to Harry Potter personally." He added. Dobby handed Harry a small gift that is wrapped in a dirty white cloth which Harry thought was a food, but when he opened it, he was a little bit surprised to see that it was a green knitted gloves. "Dobby just wants to give that to Harry Potter, sir." Harry smiled as Dobby said those words. "Dobby better go, sir. Good luck Harry Potter, now that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had risen, you should be always on guard. Good bye Harry Potter." then Dobby just vanished with a sudden flash of light.

When Dobby was gone, Harry stared at the place where Dobby was a while ago. He just stared at it blankly. _Why do they always warn me about Voldemort anyway? _Harry thought. _I know I can protect myself when Voldemort is around… or maybe not…_ He took a deep breath. _And about that letter… Why does Dumbledore want to see me? I don't get it… is there any reason for him to see me as soon as possible? I wonder… _He thought.

Harry slept with so many thoughts in his head. The next day seems normal for Harry. He just stayed in his room and scanned his books. Nobody in the house will call him if its time for breakfast, lunch or dinner. So it's up to him if he will come down and eat.

That day, Harry didn't mind if he doesn't eat. He sure can smell the food that is being cooked by his Aunt Petunia but barely noticed it because his mind is set on what he is doing.

Then night came. Harry couldn't sleep because of the fact that he is really waiting for the two members of the Order to arrive. It only took an hour before Remus Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody appeared right in front of Harry's eyes.

"I can tell that this is not a bad place at all, Harry." Lupin said.

"Now shall we go?" said Moody. Harry nodded. With the help of Lupin and Moody, the three of them apparated. They were traveling across different dimensions until they reached Grimmauld Place. "Dumbledore's waiting for you inside that room, Harry." said Lupin, pointing at the room. "So you go first, don't you worry we're right outside." he added.

As Harry entered the house where his godfather, Sirius Black, used to live, he couldn't stop himself from staring at one corner of the hallway where Sirius used to stand after opening the door. The house seems too spacious for a small group like the Order to be there. Harry started to walk towards the living room and found out that Dumbledore was seated on a chair facing the fireplace waiting for him.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, Professor." said Harry.

"Oh Harry, at last we meet again." Dumbledore stared at him under his glasses and crooked nose. "Take a seat, Harry." He followed what Dumbledore ordered him. "Now, I want to tell you this as soon as possible, Harry, now that Voldemort had risen and come back to life… it only means one thing… that the Prophecy must be somehow true." said Dumbledore.

"I know, but –" said Harry softly.

"You know, but you should be prepared, Harry. We cannot let Voldemort harm you. Or do anything like what he has done to your parents and Sirius Black. Harry, we are just protecting you from Voldemort. We know in the Order that you can very well protect yourself from him but I do hope you understand what I'm trying to say to you, Harry." Dumbledore's voice trailed off.

"Yes, Professor. I do understand…" said Harry as he lowered his head.

Silence fell – a loud silence after that. Harry couldn't stand the silence so he broke it.

"Ah… Professor?" Harry started. Dumbledore just looked at him. "I want to know about the _letter_, I don't get it," he said.

"Harry," Dumbledore said as he shook his head slightly. "I think it's about time that you should know about the –" He was interrupted by the sudden noise in the darkest corner of the living room.

"What's that?" asked Harry.

Professor Dumbledore and Harry went near the darkest corner where the noise seemed to come.

"Look! It's a black rabbit!" Harry exclaimed.

"That's peculiar. Sirius never told me that there's a rabbit inside his house when we took a tour here. That's very odd…" Dumbledore asserted.

"Can I keep it, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Well, I can't find any reason for you not to keep it. If there's no one who will claim for that rabbit, then you can definitely keep it." Professor Dumbledore said.

Harry carried the rabbit between his arms. "I'm going to name you… err… Swabble… no… Nuzzhy… no… err… Gobbledream… yes! That seems to be perfect! Gobbledream. From now on, I'll call you, Gobbledream! What do you think, Professor?" questioned Harry.

"It's all up to you Harry," said Dumbledore while checking the clock hanging on the wall. "I think it's getting late. I have to go. Lupin and Mad-Eye-Moody can take you back to the Dursleys. I'll see you at Hogwarts." Dumbledore smiled and was about to apparate when Harry approached him, "Professor, what about the letter?"

"We'll talk about that in Hogwarts. I'll see you there. Bye then, Harry!" with a wink of his eye, Professor Dumbledore vanished.


	3. Time To Go

Chapter 3 "Time To Go" 

Morning came. The ray of warm sunshine passes through his bedroom. Harry was awakened by several knocks on his door.

"Harry! Harry! What time are you planning to wake up!" yelled Uncle Vernon while knocking hardly on the door.

Harry was wondering, yesterday and the other day, the treatment for him by the Dursleys was considerably good. _Were those events just a dream? _Then he saw the black creature inside the cage, "Gobbledream! No, I'm not dreaming. But how come…"

"Harry! It's almost noon and you haven't prepared our breakfast yet!" Uncle Vernon cried angrily.

"I'll just fix myself. It will be very soon," he said to Uncle Vernon. "And I have to hide you_." _Harry placed Gobbledream under his bed and headed downstairs. He saw Dudley in front of the television, eating a bowl of chips, which seems like it is his breakfast.

"It's very late! Do you know what time it is? It's already ten o'clock! And we're starving! Go on prepare our breakfast! And move quickly!" Aunt Petunia boomed at Harry.

Harry patiently prepared the Dursley's breakfast. Then ate all together, eyeing each other. After eating, Uncle Vernon dressed himself and kissed Aunt Petunia and Dudley, "I'm leaving." Uncle Vernon then turned to Harry, "You better behave or else..."

"I've been behaving well," Harry muttered then went upstairs and locked himself in his room. _What's wrong with them?_ He said on his mind.

He took Gobbledream from under his bed and placed it on his bedside table. Then he put Hedwig (who's in separate coop) beside Gobbledream. "Hedwig, this is our new friend, Gobbledream. I found him in my godfather's house. Now, I want you to befriend him."

Hedwig's wings flapped as if he was very happy.

"Good."

The day was very long and the silence made Harry feel nostalgia for his parents, godfather and friends. He confessed all of his melancholy to Gobbledream.

Then night came… he slept… morning came…

Days had gone very fast.

One night, while Harry was gazing at the picture of his friends, numerous taps on his window caught his attention. _An owl?_ Inquisitive, Harry immediately opened the window and let the owl in.

When the owl landed on Harry's bed, another owl was heading towards Harry's window. Instead of entering the widely opened window, it clouted on the edge of the window and fell on the floor. Harry took the still conscious owl and put it on his bed. He recognized it. It was Errol, the owl from the Weasley's. But the other owl was new to his sight. It was a brown owl with shades of white on its head and gray on its wings. He noticed that the two was carrying a parcel on one of their legs and a letter on the other. Harry untied the two parcels and the letters, while the brown owl flew through the tranquil night, leaving Errol beside Harry.

"Wow! I've got _presents_! I forgot that it was my birthday." Harry asserted while opening the two letters. The first one was from Hermione and the other one was from Ron. He read first the letter from Ron.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! I do hope that this present reaches you in _

_time. How are you? What are your plans to escape from the Dursleys?_

_I bet they still won't consider you to go back to Hogwarts. Hermione and_

_I can fetch you using our apparition. We've been good at it now since_

_Lupin and Moody taught us to. How's that to you? We'll pick you up _

_there a week before the start of term. Only I heard Dumbledore's _

_talking about it to the members of the Order that we have to learn to _

_apparate for our own safety all throughout sixth year to seventh_

_year. Are you prepared? _

_I heard that we'd be having a new subject. Oh, before I forget, along _

_with this letter is a parcel containing my present for you. It's a fraudulent_

_scope. It's a watch-like instrument that vibrates when an animagus is near _

_you. Dad gave that to me, but I don't have any pet since Scabbers was gone_

_so I don't need that anymore. Take good care of it. So longing to see you,_

_mate!_

_P.S. We'll fetch you there at night._

Ron 

Harry immediately opened the parcel wrapped in green. It really looked like a watch. To his astonishment, it vibrated. He took the fraudulent scope near Hedwig, it's still vibrating but much slower. He took it near Gobbledream, it vibrated more, much harder. _Is Gobbledream an animagus? Does that mean he's after us? Or is it just a coincidence? But that's impossible… _Harry disregarded it.

He opened the letter dispatched by Hermione. It's quite shorter than Hermione usually write.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! Hey Harry! How are you? I sent a present_

_that I know will be useful to you. It's a prevarication discloser. It can_

_tell you if the one whom you're talking to is lying. Its ball releases a_

_green light when someone is lying. By the way, Ron's planning that _

_we'll take you using apparition. You don't have to worry, Harry. It's _

_quite easy to learn. Bye for now! See you!_

_P.S. We'll be having a new subject! It's conversing with animals _

_and other creatures._

_Hermione_

Harry opened the package from Hermione. It's a clear ball placed on a golden plate decorated with diamonds.

"My friends are really good to me! I can't wait to see them. If I could only pull the time to make days run very fast," Harry sadly stated and thinking about apparating without any practices at all could be dangerous. _I don't like half of my body to be stuck in two places…_ Harry shrugged. He decided to send a letter back to them instead.

_Dear Ron,_

_Thanks to your fraudulent scope, I quite find it useful. Only_

_Hedwig didn't turn up to be an animagus. But thanks! Anyway, I don't_

_think it's possible for me to apparate with my condition right now. It_

_makes me feel worried about your idea and I haven't had a chance to_

_practice it. Maybe Lupin can fetch me here instead, can't he? I'll be_

_sending a letter to Hermione too._

_P.S. Errol crashed on my window, but he's doing fine. I'll just bring_

_him up on the day when I'll be leaving the Dursley's. I think he needs_

_some rest._

_Harry_

After about ten minutes, with Ron and Hermione's letter clutched in his arm, Harry placed it in Hedwig's leg without saying a word then patted her wings softly before she take off.

Errol was nipping his fingers after Hedwig's wings disappeared in the night sky. He placed him inside Hedwig's cage and threw some owl treats.

Harry placed his presents on the bedside table. Then, he sat on the edge of his bed and began talking to Gobbledream. While he was speaking, he noticed that one of his legs was bleeding. "Maybe it was scratched at the edge of the cage's door." Harry took a bandage inside the drawer and slowly he wrapped it on the rabbit's leg. "I know you'll be fine now. We better sleep. It's getting late."

He packed all his things the next day when he woke up, then just performed his usual routine after that. Waking up early because of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's knocks, cooking their meals and always locking himself upstairs. He did all of this patiently but he really can't wait to see Ron and Hermione. When he is in his room, he does nothing but to read books, stare at the heaven or talk to his pets.

Then, the night he has been waiting for the arrival came. He didn't receive any letters from Hermione and Ron on how to get him. He thought for a moment, _maybe by floo powder? _Harry did not sleep and just sat on the chair facing his window, observing the stars on a cloudless sky. The night is very quiet. A look of inquisitiveness is locked on his face because of excitement and the thought of how they're going to fetch him. Then suddenly,

BLAG

Harry looked backward. It was his friends, Ron and Hermione, and then followed by Lupin.

"I've been waiting for this night to come. Good thing that you made it here. I thought you wouldn't be able to arrive. You worried me," Harry said, looking both to Ron and Hermione.

"Well, of course. We can't let you stay here and not go to Hogwarts," Hermione replied, holding out what look like a deformed shoe with a black hole in the middle, it's a portkey. "By the way, I'm very sorry about the gift, that's all I can give. I'm quite shy to send you a book because I'm afraid you'll be irritated and get exasperated with me. So I sent a new one. However, I still consider the fact that it should be useful. So I have chosen that and immediately send it to you."

"It's alright, Hermione. You don't have to explain. I appreciated whatever things you had given me and I won't ask for more. Thanks for your gift, anyway."

"Thanks, Harry! You're very much welcome!" Hermione smiled sweetly to Harry while placing down the portkey on the bedside table.

"How are you, Harry?" said Lupin from behind Ron and Hermione. "These two persuaded me to come and fetch you."

"I'm fine," said Harry, smiling. "Thanks for being here. It's just that, I don't know how to apparate, maybe you can teach me how?" he continued, pleading.

"Ron told me you can't apparate but I'm not trying to be an expert here, Harry. It may take a few days," said Lupin.

"Hey Harry! This black rabbit, where did it come from?" Ron interrupted.

"I've acquired that from Grimmauld's place when Professor Dumbledore ordered to see me there. I've decided to take care of him because no one was claiming him," Harry said to Ron.

"Really? It's very lovely. What's his name?" asked Ron.

"Gobbledream," replied Harry.

"Hmm… Gobbledream," Ron then took Gobbledream out of his cage and carried it.

"We better leave, Harry. The Dursley's might be awakened and discover that we are here." Hermione said.

"Wait, I'll just write and leave it here so that they'll know I have gone to Hogwarts and not thought I was abducted or lost. It will be soon." Harry said to Hermione.

Upon finishing the letter, Harry headed near Hermione and told her it's done. He put the letter on the table.

"Ron, what are you doing? Come on now!" Hermione said.

"Wait. I'll just put Gobbledream back to his cage." Ron said. But before he did that, Gobbledream fell on the floor.

"Oh no!" Harry said.

"I'm sorry, but he's a bit uneasy you know." Ron quickly put Gobbledream inside his cage.

"HARRY!" Uncle Vernon yelled. "What are you doing, you delinquent child!" Then it seemed as if Uncle Vernon was walking upstairs.

"Quick! My things and pets, please take them." Harry took his presents, wands and his trunk. Ron held Gobbledream.

"Let's go," Hermione said.

"Harry, just hold on with me," said Lupin while gesturing beside Ron and Hermione. They all touched the deformed shoe and in a flash of light, they all vanished.


	4. Trip To Diagon Alley

**Chapter 4**

"**Trip to Diagon Alley"**

Harry suddenly appeared, along with Ron, Hermione and Lupin with his trunk in the middle of the freshly scrubbed kitchen. Harry was quite glad to be back at the Burrow but a nagging suspicion was stuck in his head.

"Why didn't we go to Grimmauld Place?" asked Harry, staring at Ron and Hermione.

"Err…. Dumbledore told us to stay at the Burrow for the last few days of summer until term starts. I don't know why but he has his reasons," said Hermione indignantly.

"Where is everyone?" said Harry, looking around.

"Oh.. Mum and Dad are at the ministry trying to sort out something, Percy's in his office as usual, Fred and George are at their store in Diagon Alley and Ginny is upstairs sleeping," said Ron casually and taking a bite of a red apple he spotted at the dining table.

"Oh…" muttered Harry, looking around.

"Tell you what, you should get some rest Harry. We'll talk in the morning," said Ron sleepily motioning Harry to go upstairs.

"Yeah. Good night…"

Next morning, Harry woke up with a start. Something was nipping his finger- _hard._ "Pigwidgeon!" cried Harry standing up abruptly.

"Oh… Good morning Harry… Our Hogwarts letters just arrived this morning. Hermione and Ginny were downstairs eating breakfast," said Ron, entering the room.

"Good morning too… What are we going to do today?" said Harry, dressing up.

"We're going to Diagon Alley to buy our stuff. Hermione said that we shouldn't travel by floo powder because she's afraid that the same thing will happen to you last second year. So today, we're traveling by muggle transportations," muttered Ron, apparently displeased at the thought.

"Well its okay with me." said Harry heading downstairs.

They finished their breakfast and after saying goodbye to Ginny, who said that she couldn't go because she has some stuff to do, walked to the nearest taxi waiting area. When they managed to hail a cab, they got in and told the muggle driver where they were going. When they got to their destination, they walked a few more blocks when Ron finally said, "Here we are. The Leaky Cauldron."

They entered the shabby pub and were greeted by Tom, the bartender. "Welcome Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger. Have you stopped by for a drink?" said Tom.

"Not today Tom. We're heading to Diagon Alley for our school supplies." said Harry.

"Okay then. Stop by anytime if you fancy to have a drink." said Tom, bowing low.

When they went in the back of the Leaky Cauldron, Harry tapped the brick three times and a passageway leading to Diagon Alley appeared. They went to Gringgots first and a goblin named Jack took them to their volts. When their moneybags were filled once again by Galleons, Sickles and Knuts, they went to Flourish and Blotts to buy their course books first.

"Good morning. What may I interest you today?" said the shopkeeper, ushering them in.

"Can we get a copy of Standard Book of Spells Year 6 and all the other books in our book list?" said Harry, showing the shopkeeper his list.

"Certainly." said the shopkeeper, going to the back of the store.

When they got their course books, they stopped by the Apothecary to buy some of their potion ingredients. They needed a skull of a spider and some unicorn tail.

They left the store staggering slightly because of the heavy books they were carrying. They stopped by Florean Fortescue's Ice cream shop and Harry ordered themselves three large chocolate ice creams with chopped walnuts on top.

"Thanks Harry. Its really hot." said Ron gratefully.

"Yeah thanks a lot, Harry," muttered Hermione distractedly.

"What's wrong with you, Hermione?" said Harry, looking at her.

"Oh its nothing." said Hermione.

They finished their ice cream and then they headed to buy some quills and parchments. Harry bought himself some extra quills that change colors as you write on. After that, Ron and Harry dragged Hermione to the Quality Quiddtich Supplies shop. A large crowd had gathered around a poster. Ron who was the tallest of the three read the sign:

_**Are you good in Quidditch? Do you want to be a famous quidditch player? **_

_**Sign up here and try out for the position of Ireland seeker. Ages 16-18 only.**_

"Wow! You should sign up Harry! I mean if you win this position, you could be really famous! Not that you need it anyway…" said Ron happily and asking the shopkeeper where to sign.

"Sign up here Mr. Potter." said the shopkeeper brandishing a piece of parchment at him.

Harry signed the parchment and gave it back to the shopkeeper. "When are the tryouts?" asked Harry.

"An owl will be sent to you. You will also be excused from school when you will try out." said the shopkeeper.

"Okay. That'll be good enough. Let's go Harry, Ron," said Hermione beckoning them outside.


	5. To Be Famous

**Chapter 5**

**"To Be Famous"**

Everything went well as the trio ventured Diagon Alley. They went for a short visit at Fred and George's joke shop. Right at the door of the joke shop, was a sign saying…

**HARRY POTTER RULES!**

(Of course, Harry had to react at this one, but yet again, he was forgiving, especially in this kind of fix, it was after all, Fred and George's twisted mind.)

"Whew… Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes… Who would've thought Fred and George would be this successful?" said Hermione once they got inside. Harry still in a shocked trance after that greet he saw at the door.

"If it wasn't for Harry here, I bet they'd still hide from Mum. And I would still be one of their _testers_. Thanks for ending those days, mate." said Ron, grinning. "Oh, and add that sign back there and presto, people just swarms in, Fred and George must really be pulling up as many strings as possible for success." He smirked at this one.

"Oi! Hey there, Ron, Hermione… and of course! Dear, dear, Harry. The man _behind_ our success! Not that _it_ wasn't _known _anymore, sorry mate, it's just a way of giving our appreciation for the financial help." Fred smirked playfully as he got to them first through the crowd. It was really obvious that they were busy. The trio could just barely see George's irritated face when two young boys started playing those fake wands and had accidentally whacked him from behind.

"Yeah, _thank you VERY much_, Fred. You'd almost think I'd storm here and rip that sign off or better yet burn it to smithereens, (Of course, Harry was half saying the truth!)" Harry said sarcastically, and continued. "Boy, George seems to have the time of his life. How're you lot doing?"

"As I said, if it wasn't for the Boy-Who-Lived here, we're really busted with mum. So, Harry, do try these on!" Fred, with that wild grin in his face, brandished a weird green-framed glasses into Harry's hands. "They're quite… surprising, to say the least…"

And what Harry saw is _way_ out of the line…

"Fred… is this… like those see through things…?" Harry muttered, well aware of Ron and Hermione's eyes on him. He quickly removed the _eyeglasses_ and wore back his own spectacles.

"Well… yes, I'm afraid it is. We'd just like to test it to you, because I'm sure our eyes deceives us sometimes… It's better to test it to someone else… Better be you, right?" Fred continued, "You should've seen George's face when I gave it to him and Katie was around… It earned him a pretty red hand mark on his face for half a week!"

"Shut it, Fred. Heya, Harry, guys. Just go on about the store, maybe we'll catch you later back at home? Fred, I need your butt in here, _now_. These guys are too mental for me!" George said, evading the playful whacks of the two boys. "Hey, hey! Watch it! I've got to tell you, Fred, these two have to be prohibited here!"

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"They've been going here to and fro. Honestly, these two kids maybe our protégées, George…" Fred smirked, which earned him _the look_ courtesy of the now frustrated Fred. "Oops, yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Bye guys!" With a wave of a hand, George was off towards the chaos.

"Yep, too busy alright. Let's go, maybe we'll drop by in a more _convenient_ time." Ron said.

The travel back to the Burrow was uneventful. The only things in Harry's mind before he fell asleep were broomsticks and _Ireland seeker_.

Next morning, Harry woke up in a total fuss, which made him feel totally annoyed. But, what awaited his presence downstairs at the kitchen will surely annoy him further.

"Harry, err… It's the _news_ at the _Daily Prophet_…" Hermione cautiously said, handing Harry the newspaper. Worry and Anger evident at her face.

**The Boy-Who-Live for Ireland Seeker**

He's young, he's rich, and he's famous. Yet, Harry Potter still wants more, _writes Rita Skeeter_. Earlier today, this reporter was informed that The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, had just signed up the try-out for the position of seeker of the prestige Ireland team while shopping at Diagon Alley yesterday.

The _tragic hero_ was said to have been the _former_ Gryffindor Seeker in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But according to some _sources_, Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, Former Hogwarts Inquisitor and Former Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, had given Mr. Potter a life-long ban because of some rather _disturbing_ conducts.

"Potter gave me sets of punches here and there just because I said something rather unimportant. I think he better be careful of what he does." says Draco Malfoy, a sixth year student. "Professor Umbridge was definitely right in giving him that Quidditch life-long ban. I think that wouldn't allow him to just try-out for the position of seeker at the Ireland team, surely?"

Harry never got to finish what he was reading because of the anger swelling up inside him. He can feel the crumpled paper at his palm being slowly burned, but he didn't care how it happened. Oh, how he hated Rita Skeeter and her blasted quill. It was the blasted Fame again.

"ME? WANTING TO BE MORE _FAMOUS_! WHAT THE _HELL_ IS WRONG WITH THIS FREAK! I NEVER _WANTED _TO BE LIKE _THIS_ IN THE FIRST PLACE! STUPID SCAR, STUPID FAME, STUPID COW, STUPID PRO—" Harry stopped.

He didn't want them to discover what he had hidden for so long now, don't he?

"Harry, please, just calm down… And—wait. Were you about to say _Prophecy_?" inquired Hermione, her eyes showing suspicion.

"DON'T CHANGE THE TOPIC HERE, HERMIONE. I THOUGHT YOU'VE HANDLED THIS BLOODY SKEETER? LOOK! SHE JUST SNAPS HER BLASTED FINGERS AND HER STUPID SELF-WRITING GOOD FOR NOTHING QUILL WORKS _AGAIN_!" Harry's voice increased further. He was totally unaware of Ginny, Fred, George and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley looking shocked at the background.

"I know, Harry, I know. Maybe she thought that after I let her write back then, that means, she can write again…" Hermione muttered.

"Wait a minute, mate. Calm down. It wasn't Hermione's fault, really. She was as shocked and angry as everyone else here," Ron continued, "I for one was also wondering… Is there _something_ that you've been hiding from us since… err… that day when we went to the Ministry?"

Even more silence took over the room. Too quiet that it was ear splitting. Harry was now looking everywhere except the expectant faces of his two best friends. _Why did Ron just have to open up that topic?_ Harry can almost visualize in his mind the way Sirius gracefully fell through the veil… This made his mood in a complete chaos.

The crumbled paper in his hand was now shreds and some ashes because of his accidental magic. The Weasleys were well aware of this by now because of the smell of burned parchment. But still, they were as stiff as statues. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley must've known some part of the Prophecy because their eyes were showing far more different effects than of these of the Weasley children and Hermione.

"There's nothing that needs to be said. I'll just be in my room." Harry muttered.

Miserably, Harry trudged back up to the room, feeling like he just lost his appetite. Being famous had its disadvantages and Harry was the perfect proof of it.


End file.
